


Свидание

by Stochastic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Филиппу тринадцать, он понимает, что ему нравятся мужчины, вляпывается в первое свидание, и его имеют по полной





	

\- У тебя хорошие баллы и отличная характеристика, - сказал мистер Литан, поправляя очки на переносице. Филипп был уверен, стоили они как новый велосипед.

На столе мистера Литана стояли фотографии его собак, жены, детей и детей их детей. Мистер Литан лысый и толстый. С тех пор, как он стал директором младшей школы в Куинсе, в школе постоянно шёл ремонт. То мистер Литан решал, что детям нужна спортивная площадка, то новые унитазы и умывальники, то ему проводка казалась ненадежной, то крыша, а осенью он поднял в столовой пол и нашёл под ним полчище крыс. Ремонт никогда не прекращался, потому что деньги иссякали быстрее, чем мистер Литан успевал выбивать их из городских фондов.

Маме Филиппа он не нравился. «Он выглядит самоуверенным», - говорила она, когда директор вызвал ее в свой кабинет, потому что у Филиппа правый глаз не открывался из-за синяка. В десять лет Филипп еще не умел врать, он мямлил что-то про споткнулся и упал и смотрел на свои кроссовки с развязанными шнуркам - если сейчас наклониться и завязать их, разбитое лицо будет тикать. Филипп хотел, чтобы все осталось позади. Мистер Литан хотел узнать получил он синяк на территории школы или его поколачивают дома. Энн жалела их обоих так сильно, что на ее глазах выступили слезы. Она ничего не хотела знать. Она хотела просто обнять Филиппа. И ему этого было вполне достаточно. Энн пахла сигаретами. А это во много раз лучше, чем резкий запахи одеколона и очистителя воздуха, которыми пропитался кабинет мистера Литана.

\- У тебя очень хорошая характеристика, - повторил толстяк, и на лбу у него выступили капли пота. - Образование - это важно.

Как будто Филипп этого не знал. Последние полгода об этом талдычили все учителя. От образования зависит ваше будущее. Выбор старшей школы важный шаг. Впереди вас ждет много нового. Даже одноклассники Филипа зациклились на выборе школ: в одной есть театральная студия, в другой - седьмой класс ездит во Францию, третья пользуется университетской библиотекой и лабораториями, у четвертой имеется свой планетарий. Слушая эти разговоры, Филипп неизменно говорил: «классно». Он и правда так считал. Такими же классными ему виделись ночные клубы на Бродвее, туристические брошюры, фотографии пляжей, яхт, самолетов, незнакомых стран, заснеженных горных вершин и далеких галактик.

\- Я выписал для тебя адреса трех социальных фондов, - мистер Литан протянул ему листок из блокнота. – Они помогают детям из малоимущих семей. Учитывая твою характеристику, любой из этих фондов подберет для тебя школу и оплатит обучение. Если будешь хорошо учиться и дальше, фонд оплатит коллеж. Я знаю несколько детей из Куинса, которые воспользовались этой программой и поступили в университет.

Филипп сказал «спасибо», потому что, наверное, мистер Литан ждал от него именно этого. Он улыбался, пожал Филиппу руку и проводил его до двери. Эта официальность и торжественность показались Филиппу нелепыми.  
В пустом коридоре – все уже свалили домой – Филипп спрятал листок из блокнота мистера Литана в сумку и автоматически проверил не завалилось ли ничего под подкладку. Дырку в ней нужно было зашить еще на прошлой неделе, но Филипп не нашел дома иголку и нитку и у него не было денег, чтобы купить их. А после того, как полгода назад он увидел, как охрана избила вора на парковке супермаркета, Филипп больше не воровал. По выходным он разносил газеты. Этих денег вполне хватало на то, чтобы дома всегда был хлеб, но не на покупку таких бессмысленных вещей, как нитки и иголки.

«Социальный фонд оплатит школу и колледж для тебя» - вспомнил Филипп и невольно позволил воображению разыграться. Он представил себе, как приходит домой и говорит Энн, что принес деньги. Конечно, фонды работаю иначе, может, они и готовы потратиться на образование Филиппа, но наличку ему никто не подарит. Однако сейчас деньги для Филиппа были важнее любых будущих перспектив. С деньгами многое в его жизни было бы легче и проще. Он верил в это, с тех, пор как Энн начала худеть, кашлять и мучиться болями в суставах и желудке.

По пути домой Филипп на несколько минут остановился поглазеть, как рабочие меняют рекламный плакат. Огромный и глянцевый, он обнимал фасад пятиэтажки и зазывал на какое-то шоу. Но Филипп засматривался не на плакат, а на рабочих на лесах. Любовался тем, как синие комбинезоны обтягивают плечи, спины и задницы, когда мужчины наклоняются, карабкаются по лестнице, вытягивают руки, орудуя валиками с клеем, и разглаживают плакат.  
Что-то похожее Филипп видел во сне, а потом просыпался с влажными трусами. Что-то смутно похожее, нечеткое и размытое, почти нереальное мелькало перед глазами, когда он просыпался со стоящим колом членом. Уже около полугода его член стоял по утрам так крепко, что к нему хотелось прикоснуться. Гормоны, Филипп в курсе, ему объяснили это на уроках сексуального воспитания в пятом классе. Что и куда люди вставляют, занимаясь сексом, он знал с детского сада, но слово «гормоны» услышал впервые именно на уроке сексуального воспитания. Тогда же их учили надевать презерватив на деревянную балду, похожую больше на тотемный столб индейцев, чем на член. И Филипп заметил, что ему гораздо больше нравится, как резину медленно раскатывают мальчишечьи пальцы с обкусанными ногтями и сбитыми костяшками, чем аккуратные руки девчонок. А когда учитель отвернулся, и Стейси в шутку коснулась затянутого в резину тотема языком, Филипп ощутил тошноту.

Филипп понимал, что ему нравятся мужчины, но пока не знал, что с этим делать.

Он снова подумал о деньгах и отвёл взгляд от рабочего, спрыгнувшего с лесов на землю. Последним, что заметил Филипп, стало то, что под козырьком каски парень расцвёл в улыбке.

Филипп пошел домой. Энн ждала его в гостиной. Входная дверь скрипела. И Филипп пообещал себе, что ночью стащит масленку с соседского велосипеда и смажет петли.

На Энн была длинная юбка и выцветший свитер. Все - на два размера больше, чем нужно. За последние два года Энн сильно похудела, но из-за постоянной нехватки денег, они могли позволить себе покупать одежду только для Филиппа. Летом, перед началом учебного года. Одна из знакомых Энн, тощая негритянка Алиса, сидела на крэке и работала в секонд-хэнде. От нее всегда пахло конфетами, будто она только что искупалась в сладкой вате. Когда Филипп был младше, Алиса всегда щипала его за щеку. С тех пор как он научился уворачиваться, она норовила хлопнуть его по заднице. Алисе нравилось торговать старьем и нести чушь, но у нее был ужасный вкус, и Филипп никогда не брал вещи, которые Алиса «откладывала специально для него».

\- Я купила тебе крекеры, - Энн с трудом подняла руку и потянулась к сумке. Вздыхая, достала пачку печенья и пластинку таблеток. – Принесешь мне воды, милый?

На кухне Филипп открывал кран с водой. Рядом, в мойке стояла чашка с остатками кофе, на столе валялась одноразовая посуда и пищевая пленка. Новый приятель Энн, Джо, работал в ресторане и всегда приносил домой ужин и завтрак для себя – две свиные отбивные и пакетик «Нескафе». Иногда Джо прихватывал какое-то угощение для Энн, но никогда – для Филиппа. У Джо и без Филиппа хватало забот, с тех пор как жена выставила его на улицу.

Все еще чувствуя запах кофе, Филипп вернулся в гостиную. Когда Энн взяла у него стакан, ее рука была холодной и вялой.

\- Я так устала, - Энн потёрла виски и проглотила сразу четыре таблетки. – Мы сегодня продали двадцать ведер гвоздик для какого-то приема или похорон. Не помню.

Каждое утро Энн работала по три часа в цветочном магазине. Уставала от этого настолько, что потом до вечера не вставала с дивана.

Энн отказалась от печенья, когда Филипп предложил ей.

\- Как у тебя дела? – она погладила его по спине.

Читая его школьную характеристику, Энн счастливо улыбалась. Пока Филипп хрустел крекерами, Энн мечтала о будущем. О том, как Филипп закончит школу, поступит в колледж, найдет отличную работу, женится на красавице. Он будет жить в пентхаузе на Манхэттене. И перевезет старушку-мать к себе, чтобы она нянчила внуков.

\- Ты купишь мне телевизор? – засмеялась Энн, вплетая пальцы в его волосы.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Филипп, глядя на темный экран около стены.

Их «Сони» сломался полгода назад, но они его так и не выкинули. Сначала Энн надеялась, что его можно починить, потом обещала кому-то продать детали, потом, наверное, просто забыла.

Телевизор им через четыре месяца принёс домой Джо. Началось лето. Джо постоянно ходил в майке без рукавов. И Филипп ловил себя на том, что ему нравится смотреть, как на его плечах и бицепсах перекатываются мышцы. Тем летом Филипп чаще смотрел на плечи и бицепсы мужчин, чем им в лица.

Через две недели после того, как в доме появился телевизор, пришли копы. Телевизор оказался краденным. На Джо надели наручники. Когда он садился в машину копов, Филипп рассматривал морщинки на его локтях.  
После ареста Джо Энн наглоталась снотворного. Филиппу пришлось засовывать ей в горло два пальца и держать ее над унитазом, пока она блевала.

Конечно, Энн не хотела покончить с собой. Просто так получилось. Так иногда получалось. Случайно она принимала больше, чем нужно. Первый раз это произошло, когда Филиппу было восемь. Он нашел Энн на полу без сознания и решил, что она умерла. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы вызвать скорую или позвать на помощь, он лег рядом с ней. Им повезло тогда, что пришла соседка. Худая, резкая и остроносая, Элиза работала медсестрой в больнице для бедных. Она дала Филиппу пощечину и спросила, почему он не позвал на помощь. Он не знал, что ответить, он вообще забыл, как говорить, но Элиза не отставала, продолжала его трясти и бить. И тогда он промямлил что-то вроде того, что не позвал на помощь, потому что боялся, что у него заберут маму. Элиза отпустила его, а после рассказала, что делать, если Энн опять станет плохо. Она даже научила его ставить уколы и подарила пару ампул. На всякий случай. Если, когда это случится снова, им все еще не включат телефон. Его отключили за неуплату, когда Филиппу было семь. Филипп не понимал почему с тех пор их долг телефонной компании продолжал расти.

После того, как Филипп заставил Энн вырвать, он оттащил ее на диван и напоил водой.

В тот же день он нашел в ее сумке свою школьную характеристику. Скорей всего, Энн носила ее с собой, чтобы показать подругам. Элизе, Алисе, женщинам в цветочном магазине. Первое время. Потом она стала заворачивать в нее травку. Филипп нашел пять шишек. Глядя на них, Филипп не знал, что разочаровывает его больше, что его характеристика и аттестат не попали в социальные фонды, о которых говорил мистер Литан, или то, что Энн потратила последние деньги на марихуану.

Школа, в которую Филиппа отправил город, находилась в пяти кварталах от дома. Час ходьбы. Мимо цветочного магазина, где по утрам работала Энн. Мимо большого пахнущего попкорном кинотеатра на углу. Его неоновая вывеска слепила даже днем. Внутри стояли фигуры героев блокбастера из картона. По крайней мере, так было, когда Энн водила Филиппа в кино на его девятый день рожденья. По забитым машинами улицам. Из-за высоких офисных зданий солнце всходило над этими улицами всего на полчаса в день.

На всех входах в новую школу Филиппа стояли металлоискатели. Говорили, они появились после того, как два года назад семиклассник пырнул ножом девятиклассника. Столы и стулья в классах были привинчены к полу. В коридоре на потолке виднелись черные разводы, как после пожара. В туалетах продавали наркотики. Филипп слышал об этом и не заходил внутрь. Не так уж и трудно пережить восемь часов без посещения туалета. В конце концов, ко всему можно привыкнуть. Гораздо медленнее Филипп привыкал к тому, что в коридорах все были выше и крупнее его. А значит, любой мог толкнуть, ударить или отвесить ему подзатыльник.

С наступлением холодов на стенах спортивного зала зацвела плесень. Тесные раздевалки были почти таким же скверным местом как туалеты. Здесь часто кого-то избивали. А если при этом использовались кастеты, то разводы крови на полу напоминали пятна материков и островов на карте. Хоть Филипп и плохо помнил, как она выглядит – занятия по географии отменили до Рождества, из-за того, что учителю сломали в баре челюсть.

В конце октября начались дожди. Магазины больше не выставляли на улицы свои товары, а кафе - треноги с предложением дня. Реклама на автобусах поблекла, неоновая вывеска кинотеатра, мимо которого ходил Филипп, превратилась в маяк на темных улицах. К тому времени Филипп уже знал в лицо многих из тех, кто жил, работал и обедал здесь. Знал, что ровно в семь тридцать бледная женщина с коляской каждый день подходит к витрине булочной. Знал, что длинный официант каждое утром выходит покурить, после того как снимает стулья со столов. Знал даже узоры и цвета галстуков мужчин, что ели поздний ланч в кафе, когда он возвращался после школы.

Филипп удивился, когда одни из этих мужчин заговорил с ним. Высокий с короткими седыми волосами, он улыбался Филиппу, спрашивая, где поблизости делают фото для документов.

В ноябре Энн привела домой Джей Эм. В сорок лет, он был ростом с тринадцатилетнего Филиппа. На шее у Джей Эм красовалась размытая татуировка, казалось, он умышленно накалывал одну поверх другой и так раз за разом.  
Когда Джей Эм начал жить с Энн, он подарил Филиппу дешевый мобильник. Через неделю настоял, чтобы Филипп бросил по выходным разносить газеты и занялся настоящим делом – помог мыть машины на автостанции, где работал Джей Эм. За два дня мытья машин Джей Эм заплатил Филиппу пять долларов - в десять раз меньше, чем Филипп зарабатывал на газетах. А когда в следующий раз Филипп отказался мыть машины, Джей Эм разбил ему нос.

Было утро пятницы, Энн рано ушла в цветочный магазин, потому что «им невероятно повезло получить большой заказ на тюльпаны». Филипп зажал разбитый нос рукой и выбежал на улицу.

Глупо с его стороны. Стоило умыться, переодеть испачканную кровью футболку и взять куртку. Но Филипп растерялся и не знал, что делать.

Не знал, что сказать Энн. Кажется, ей было хорошо с Джей Эм, с тех пор как он переехал к ним, у Энн как будто появилось больше сил. Впервые за последние пять лет вместо того, чтобы лежать на диване после работы, она пыталась что-то готовить.

Если Филипп скажет Энн, что Джей Эм его ударил, она расстроится. Очень расстроится. У нее снова разболятся живот, зубы, голова и суставы, она наглотается таблеток…

Может быть, это не такая же уже большая проблема, что Джей Эм ударил Филиппа? Может быть, это не проблема Энн? Может, Филипп сумеет сам с этим справиться? Удается же ему в школе избегать большей части подначек и ударов. Может, если он будет держаться от Джей Эм подальше, вести себя осторожно, приходить домой позже, Джей Эм его больше не тронет, и Филиппу не придется расстраивать Энн?

Филипп думал об этом все занятия. К концу дня решил, что стоит попытаться. Тем более, нос у него уже почти не болел.  
По пути домой Филипп угодил под дождь. Толстовка и кеды сразу промокли. Пережидая ливень, Филипп встал под козырек подъезда. Стальные цифры над головой. Залитые водой витрины напротив, мимо проплывали выгнутые ветром черные зонты. Как загипнотизированный Филипп смотрел на маятники дворников на стеклах застрявших в пробке машин. Он не заметил, как к нему кто-то подошел. Горошины на галстуке, седые волосы. Сегодня поверх идеального костюма мужчина носил шерстяное пальто.

\- Отвратительная погода, - сказал он и протянул Филиппу бумажный стакан с кофе.

Филипп взял его, не думая, лишь бы согреть руки.

«Галстук с горошинами» посмотрел на затянутое тучами небо.

\- Похоже, лить будет еще час. Я оставил машину в двух кварталах отсюда. А тебе далеко до дома?

Филипп посмотрел на свои мокрые кеды, потом на начищенные до блеска туфли стоящего рядом мужчины, тщательно отглаженные стрелки на его штанах и спросил себя: почему этот человек со мной разговаривает?

\- Я Мартин, - мужчина протянул руку.

\- Филипп, - пожимая руку Мартина, он вспомнил рукопожатие мистера Литана.

\- А я знаю тебя. Помнишь, пару недель назад я спрашивал тебя, где сделать фото на документы? Я работаю здесь наверху, - Мартин махнул рукой на высотку. – Я часто вижу тебя в одно и то же время. Ты живешь где-то неподалеку или учишься?

Филипп назвал школу. Мартин кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Ты голодный? – спросил Мартин.

\- Нет, - сказал Филипп, и в животе у него заурчало.

\- У тебя губы посинели, идем, погреешься в кафе, пока не закончится дождь. Не захочешь есть, выпьешь кофе, - Мартин положил руку на плечо Филиппа, подтолкнул его к двери –вертушке и убрал руку раньше, чем Филипп успел задуматься, что значит это прикосновение. Еще несколько мгновений он чувствовал чужое тепло через мокрую ткань толстовки.  
В зале пахло розмарином и пивом. Под потолком висели люстры-осьминоги. От их яркого света серость за окном загустела почти до черноты. 

Мартин снова мимолетно коснулся плеча Филиппа, направляя его к столику около окна. 

\- Здесь отличные стейки. Хочешь? – Мартин открыл меню и посмотрел на Филиппа поверх бордовой глянцевой бумаги.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Филипп пихнул свою сумку под стол. И так как Мартин продолжал разглядывать его добавил: - я обедал в школе.

\- Отлично. Я тоже уже обедал, - Мартин улыбнулся Филипу. – Тебе стоит попробовать местный макиато. Спорю, лучше ты нигде не пил.

Филипп вообще не пробовал макиато. Поход в кафе вдруг показался ему паршивой идеей. Почему он вообще болтает с незнакомцем, который старше его в три раза? Дождь. Темнота на улице. Сдержанная улыбка Мартина. Филипп скользнул взглядом по его подбородку и шее, заметил полоску воспаленной после бритья кожи над воротом рубашки.

\- У меня нет денег, - выпалил Филипп.

\- Ок. Отдашь мне два доллара за кофе, когда сможешь. Мы ведь видимся почти каждый день. Верно? – Мартин улыбнулся и сделал заказ.

За соседним столом засмеялась женщина, на улице за стеной дождя машины включили фары, на тротуарах зажглись фонари.

\- Что у тебя с лицом? – неожиданно Мартин протянул руку и взял Филиппа за подбородок. 

Филипп мог отодвинуться, но поленился. Легкое теплое прикосновение было слишком приятным. Так касалась Филиппа мама, когда думала, что он заболел. Филипп на миг прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и тихо сказал:

\- Подрался в школе.

Он думал, что Мартин скажет что-то вроде: в твоем возрасте я тоже часто дрался. Или что там обычно говорят взрослые, чтобы дети не воображали, что их проблемы важные и уникальные? Но вместо того, чтобы нести чушь, Мартин нахмурился.

\- Болит? – спросил он.

От этого неожиданного внимания Филиппу стало неловко.

\- Нет.

Прежде чем отпустить подбородок Филиппа, Мартин коротко мазнул по нему подушечкой большого пальца. Словно погладил.

Неужели у мужчины могут быть такие мягкие и нежные пальцы, подумал Филипп. Он снова тяжело вздохнул. День с утра не задался. Филипп устал, промок и замерз. Похоже, теперь от тепла у него не только горели щеки, но замедлились реакции и отказали мозги.

Он с трудом вспомнил, когда последний раз так сидел в кафе. Кажется, это было около года назад на день рожденья Энн, с ее тогдашним бойфрендом то ли Чаком, то ли Питером? Какая разница. Сейчас все иначе. Филипп наблюдал, как Мартин скользит взглядом по его губам, шее и груди и облизывается. Точно так же Филипп и сам часто пялился на рабочих в комбинезонах, на обнаженные мужские бицепсы.

Но никто и никогда так не рассматривал Филиппа. Никто не приглашал его в кафе. Никто кроме матери не касался его так нежно.

Мартин старше его раза в три, а может и больше. У Мартина отличная работа и друзья, с которыми он каждый день ест ланч. И все-таки Мартин смотрит на Филиппа так, будто он особенный. Разговаривает с ним как с другом. Как будто Филипп может быть интересен и важен Мартину.

Так и должно выглядеть первое свидание? Раньше Филипп не задумывался о том, каким будет его первое свидание. Филипп посмотрел в окно. Наверное, если бы он подумал, он захотел бы, чтобы его первое свидание выглядело именно так.

Официант принес кофе в высоких бокалах и тарелки с закусками: кусочки сыра и мяса, фрукты.

Филипп не знал стоит ли ему есть. От закусок обычно голод только обострялся. Мартин подвинул к нему тарелку. 

\- Не любишь сыр?

Филипп решил что-то съесть, чтобы порадовать его. Кофе был слишком сладкий, сыр – слишком соленый. Филипп уже не маленький, он знал, что несмотря на походы в кафе, у мамы с Чаком-Питером ничего хорошего не получилось. Но Филипп и не хотел ничего, не думал ни о чем конкретном. Он лишь хотел, чтобы с ним произошло что-то новое. Необычное. Приятное. Чтобы ему не пришлось возвращаться домой, врать Энн насчет разбитого носа, избегать Джей Эм. Филиппу нравилось, как Мартин на него смотрит. Нравилось настолько, что он почти забыл о Джей Эм.  
Мартин рассказывал историю дома напротив. Оказывается, его построил в двадцатые годы какой-то богач, но во время великой депрессии богача арестовали за связи с гангстерами, посадили или убили половину его семьи, а дом конфисковали.

Мартин коснулся коленом колена Филиппа. И Филипп широко улыбнулся. Ему нравились уверенность и мягкость Мартина. Нравилось исходящее от него спокойствие. Скорей всего, Филипп просто истосковался по нежности и уважению. Но почему бы ему не получить хоть часть того, что ему нужно.

\- Ты очень красивый. Я сразу обратил на тебя внимание, но не сразу отважился подойти, - слова Мартина вызвали у Филиппа очередную улыбку.

Конечно, он понимал, что это игра. Скорей всего, Мартин говорил это каждому, кого пытался соблазнить. Но Филипп не против, никто раньше не называл его красивым. По-честному, он не помнил, когда его хвалили последний раз, если не считать разговора с директором младшей школы о положительной характеристике. 

Мартин спросил Филиппа какую музыку он слушает, но у Филиппа вылетели из головы все имена и названия.  
На улице Мартин ненадолго взял Филиппа за руку и сжал ее. Филипп едва доставал Мартину до плеча. Он мог бы полностью спрятаться за его спиной. И Филиппу это нравилось. Так же, как нравилось представлять, как выглядят плечи и бицепсы Мартина без одежды.

Мартин сообщил, что снимает пентхауз в Манхэттене и спросил бывал ли Филипп на Манхэттене ночью. Филипп покачал головой. Мартин погладил его по волосам. И это Филиппу тоже понравилось. Дождь закончился и ненадолго забрал с собой запахи выхлопных газов. Когда Филипп подошёл к машине Мартина, воздух был чист, как за городом.  
Мартин ездил на джипе. Поднявшись на высокую подножку, Филипп утонул в кожаном сиденье.

\- Включить подогрев?

Филипп покачал головой.

\- Здесь есть массаж, - и не успел Филипп удивиться, как Мартин коснулся переключателя, и кресло начало подрагивать и вибрировать.

\- Нравится?

\- Классно, - Филипп ответил быстрее, чем успел подумать, и тут же смутился, сомневаясь в выборе слова.  
Мартин засмеялся, погладил его по щеке и поцеловал. Сначала только коснулся губами, а когда Филипп сам повернул к нему лицо, вдавил его затылок в спинку сиденья.

\- Ты чудо, - сказал Мартин и завёл мотор.

Машина двигалась необычно плавно. Внутри совсем не было слышно шума улицы. Город казался призрачным и неузнаваемым.  
На парковке Мартин снова поцеловал Филиппа. Мокро. Приятно. И необычно. Вполне сгодится для первого поцелуя, Филипп возбудился от любопытства и удивления.

Когда Филипп зашёл за Мартином в лифт, какая-то часть его сознания все еще не верила, что это происходит с ним. Что в его жизни что-то может быть так просто и приятно.

\- Хочешь выпить? – Мартин включил свет в квартире.

Холл в ней был больше, чем класс в новой школе Филиппа. По центру столи светлые диваны, на полу лежали крупные белые плиты, потолок извивался несколькими уровнями. Отслеживая его изгибы, Филипп невольно приоткрыл рот.

\- Нравится?

\- Здесь очень красиво, - он бормотал как ребенок на экскурсии, снова не находил правильных слов, и Мартин снова над ним беззлобно смеялся.

\- Ты красивый, - прошептал он, перебирая волосы Филиппа. Мартин вылизывал его рот, а Филипп не знал, куда девать руки.

\- Садись, где хочешь, - Мартин кивнул на диваны и отошёл к бару.

Филипп вдруг вспомнил, что не снял мокрые кеды и засуетился. Скинул кеды и отнёс их к двери. Глядя на свои мокрые следы на светлом кафеле, Филипп надеялся, что они высохнут раньше, чем Мартин наполнит бокалы.

Мартин не смотрел на пол, ему было плевать на следы. Разглядывая Филиппа, он передал ему виски со льдом. взгляд Мартина скользил по лицу, шее, груди, паху и коленям Филиппа, по его рукам. На миг Филипп почувствовал себя игрушкой, выставленной на продажу, которую осматривает покупатель. Но это ощущение прошло, когда Мартин оказался рядом.

\- В баре я не мог купить тебе выпить по понятным причинам, - Мартин глотнул из своего стакана. – Нос точно не болит? Может, хочешь обезболивающее?

\- Нет, все в порядке, - от виски у Филиппа закружилась голова.

Он все еще сжимал стакан в руке, когда Мартин снова его поцеловал, прижал к дивану, погладил колени. Только теперь Филипп понял, как плотно сжал их вместе. Стоило Мартину надавить, он развёл ноги. Мартин скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Не переставая целовать, коснулся паха.

Это было приятно. Никто и никогда еще не касался Филиппа так. Пару раз он представлял себе, как это будет, если его член погладит через одежду чужая рука. Он сам не понимал почему вдруг отодвинулся.

\- Ты такой чувствительный, - прошептал Мартин ему в шею, укусил ухо и запустил руку под футболку.

О таких ласках Филипп никогда не думал. Прикосновения Мартина были легкими и тёплыми, но Филипп дёрнулся всем телом, когда Мартин зацепил ногтем сосок.

Мартин засмеялся.

\- Нравится? - не позволив Филиппу ответить, он заткнул его поцелуем и снова потеребил его сосок.

Филипп не знаел, нравится ему или нет. Не знаел, что хотел ответить. Но похоже, он все-таки пытался что-то сказать. Иначе почему он стонал Мартину в рот? Собственный стон показался оглушительно громким и неуместным, и Филипп смутился. На фоне этого смущения то, что Мартин разминал его сосок, казалось глупой щекоткой. Филипп выкрутился и нервно рассмеялся.  
Мартина, похоже, забавляла любая неловкость Филиппа.

\- Такой отзывчивый, такой нежный и хрупкий, - он потянул вверх толстовку Филиппа вместе с футболкой.

Если бы Филипп хотел возразить, то сейчас было самое время. Эта мысль вспыхнула в его сознании, когда футболка на миг повисла вокруг головы, закрывая от него Мартина и комнату. Филипп засомневался, испугался и захотел сбежать. Но потом Мартин снова посмотрел на него с восхищением, и Филипп почти влюбился в него за этот взгляд.

\- Боже, какой ты худой, одни кожа и кости. И эти родинки…

Филипп не ожидал, что кому-то может понравиться его нескладное хрупкое тело. Он не думал, что кто-то будет посасывать его ключицы, лизать шею, а в перерывах между поцелуями называть его красивым и идеальным.

Это льстило. Как ничто прежде. Филипп пытался вспомнить, что в последнее время наполняло его такой же гордостью и самодовольством и не мог. Будто кроме того, что его тело нравится Мартину у него и не было поводов для гордости. Эта мысль пугало. Как пугало и то, что Филипп все еще не знал, куда девать руки.

\- Не хочешь раздеть меня? – спросил Мартин, отстраняясь.

\- Да, - Филипп кивнул. Ему было интересно, как выглядит Мартин без одежды. Много ли на его теле волос? Как слеплены его плечи? Какого цвета у него кожа на груди и животе.

Когда Филипп касался пуговиц на рубашке Мартина, тот смотрел на его пальцы и часто сглатывал. Избавляясь от рубашки, Мартин снова поцеловал Филиппа. И на этот раз Филипп неуверенно провёл руками по его рукам: от плеч до локтей и обратно. Мартин вжал Филиппа в диван.

\- Отсосешь мне? - попросил он.

Филипп прикрывал глаза. Стоит сказать Мартину, что он этого никогда не делал? Вопрос вылетел из головы Филиппа, когда Мартин расстегнул ширинку. Филипп забыл обо всем и ничего не замечал вокруг, глядя на большой и розовый член. Он был совсем не похож на член Филиппа и на члены, которые Филипп видел в порно.

\- Господи, - Мартин положил руку Филиппу на шею. Но даже это не заставило его оторвать взгляд от подрагивающего члена. – Ты никогда не отсасывал, верно?

\- Нет, - Филипп не был уверен, произнес он это вслух или просто шевельнул губами.

Он не знал, что о нем думает Мартин. Что Мартин сделает, если Филипп его разочарует? Выкинет на улицу? Посмеется над ним? Обзовет идиотом? Ударит?

\- Я уже говорил, что ты чудо? Такой маленький, сладкий и неопытный, – Мартин накрыл ладонями щеки Филиппа, коснулся губ, поцеловал, зажимая ладонями уши. Потом он взял руку Филиппа и опустил её на свой член. – Погладь его. Смотри на него.

Кожа на члене казалось тоньше и горячей, кожи на руках и плечах Мартина. Филипп боялся ее повредить, потому прикасался осторожно. Пока он гладил член, Мартин вылизывал его шею.

\- Чувствуешь? Это все из-за тебя и для тебя. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Хочешь поцеловать его? Тебе понравится. Очень понравится.

Мартин снова дотронулся до сосков Филипа, Филипп выкрутился и поспешно киванул. Он был уверен, что сосать член, ему, и правда, понравится больше, чем, когда кто-то щипает его сосок.

\- Лизни его, - сказал Мартин, и его голос эхом отозвался внутри Филиппа.

Филиппу нравилось, как Мартин перебирал его волосы и легко давил на макушку. 

На вкус крупная головка члена была гладкой и соленой. Филипп думал о всех мужчинах, которыми он любовался раньше и о своем утреннем возбуждении. Вот оно. Разве не этого ему хотелось? Попробовать, испытать. Головка члена Мартина блестела от его слюны. Филипп не верил, что делает это. Облизывая ее, он задержал язык на щелке. У Филиппа тянуло в животе и пульсировало в паху.

\- Сними джинсы, - Мартин запутал пальцы в его волосах и погладил за ухом. – Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Филипп все еще сидел на диване. Двигаться самостоятельно, когда его не направляют, у него выходило с трудом. Он и дышал с трудом, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Как во сне он расстегнул джинсы. И внезапно как удар током его поразила мысль, что никто и никогда еще не видел его голым и возбужденным.

Мартин помог ему спустить джинсы и белье, подцепил их большими пальцами и потянул вниз. У Филиппа вспыхнула кожа, там, где по ней проехались костяшки Мартина.

\- Блядь, - когда джинсы Филиппа упали на пол, Мартин потрогал его мошонку и член. Накрывал их рукой почти полностью. Заставил Филиппа расставить ноги, помассировал яички, прижал его член к животу. – Иди сюда.

Он взял Филиппа под мышки, поцеловал и опустил между своих ног на колени. Член Мартина подрагивал перед лицом Филиппа. Бедра и голени Мартина покрывали темными волосами, на стопах проступали узлы вен и средние пальцы ног у него были крупнее больших. Мартин толкнул голень между ног Филиппа и прижал его мошонку. Инстинктивно Филипп подался назад и с опозданием осознал, как сильно его член нуждался в прикосновениях. Сейчас его возбуждение было гораздо острее и настойчивее, чем по утрам, когда Филипп дрочил себе. Он терся о ногу Мартина, и ему казалось, что ничего более прекрасного и откровенного быть не может.

Мартин снова запустил руку в волосы Филиппа и потянул его голову к своему члену.

\- По всей длине, - прошептал он, и Филипп угадал его желание. Он лизнул член Мартина от яиц до головки, стараясь одновременно проехаться своим - по голени Мартина.

Мартин потрогал губы Филиппа, Филипп послушно приоткрыл рот, позволил пальцам Мартина коснуться языка и нижних зубов.

\- Блядь, - прошептал Мартин и провёл пальцем по его небу.

Филипп зажмурился и прижался членом к ноге Мартина. Филипп решил, что скоро кончит. Нужно остановиться, не налегать, сдержаться. Он не знал, откуда эти мысли, а Мартин не дал ему возможность задуматься об этом.

\- Обними его губами, - попросил он.

Попросил нежно, протяжно, с придыханием. Никто и никогда так ни о чем не просил Филиппа. Никто никогда не хотел Филиппа так, как Мартин.

Он обхватил член Мартина губами. Солоноватый запах стал гуще и кружил Филиппу голову. Филипп ощупал губами выступы вен и рельеф кожи. Все такое горячее, нежное, гладкое. Мартин гладил Филиппа по волосам, касался шеи. Филиппу нравились эти прикосновения.

\- Лучше всех конфет в мире, правда? – сказал Мартин. Его слова отозвались теплом где-то в низу живота Филиппа. Он опустил голову, и член упёрся ему в небо. От влажного звука, у Филиппа побежали мурашки по спине. Опустившаяся ему на лопатки рука Мартина показалась невыносимо горячей. Гладя спину Филиппа, Мартин шумно вздохнул.

\- Вот-так-ты-чудо-о-боже, - пробормотал он и подвинул бедра к краю дивана.

Он наклонился, почти накрыл собой Филиппа и потрогал его задницу. Живот Мартина коснулся макушки Филиппа, и воздух вокруг него как будто нагрелся и загустел. Света стало меньше, и Филипп закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, как Мартин шепчет ему в спину свое: «о-боже-ты-чудо». Филипп чувствовал его дыхание на лопатках, ладонь на заднице не позволяла Филиппу сдвинуться с места, член Мартина терся о его небо. Мартин отстранился, как только Филиппу стало тесно и неудобно. Мартин вынул член из его рта и провёл им по губам Филиппа. Когда член хлопнул его по щеке, Филипп инстинктивно зажмурился.

\- Нравится?

Филипп сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Я же говорил, - Мартин провел членом по его губам, и Филипп приоткрыл рот. – Я знал, что тебе понравится. С того момента, как увидел тебя, мечтал увидеть твои губы вокруг моего члена. Ты снился мне, знаешь об этом?  
Не важно правда это или нет, но никто никогда ничего подобного не говорил Филиппу. Благодарный и возбужденный он подался вперед и попытался поймать головку члена губами. Мартин засмеялся, не позволяет, потёр голенью мошонку Филиппа, выдавливая из него стон.

Наконец Мартин взял в ладони лицо Филиппа и снова вошёл членом в его рот. Гладил скулы, цеплял пальцами уши.

\- В жизни ты еще лучше, чем в моих снах.

Филипп попытался сглотнуть, член вошёл глубже, коснулся неба. Раз, другой. Сжимая пальцами виски Филиппа, Мартин наклонил его голову. Член лёг ему на язык, скользнул в горло и перекрыл дыхание. Филипп подавился, на глаза навернулись слезы, горло сокращалась снова и снова, пытаясь вытолкать член. Но Мартин крепко удерживал голову Филиппа на месте до тех пор, пока спазмы не прекратились, и горло не расслабилось. Когда Мартин вынул член изо рта Филиппа, он судорожно вздохнул. Холодный воздух обжег глотку.

\- Еще раз, - попросил Мартин и надел Филиппа на свой член.

Филипп уткнулся носом в его пах и подавился рвотными позывами. Но Мартин снова держал его долго, дожидался, пока горло не расслабится. На этот раз он не достал член полностью изо рта Филиппа. Филиппу пришлось дышать носом. Он громко шмыгал, и этот звук вовсе не казался Филиппу привлекательным или сексуальным.

\- Ты так идеально сжимаешь его, - теперь ладонь Мартина легла ему на его затылке. У Филиппа снова сводило горло. Раз за разом вокруг члена. От слез перед глазами поплыло как за грязной витриной. – Блядь… - прошипел Мартин и в горло Филиппа потекла теплая сперма.

Он не успел почувствовать ее вкус.

\- Мне сто лет не было так хорошо, - Мартин усадил Филиппа себе на колени, послюнявил ладонь и взялся его член.  
Он дрочил ему и целовал его. Глубоко. После перекрывающего дыхание члена в горле чужой язык во рту ощущался необыкновенной успокаивающей лаской. Мартин гладил шею и спину Филиппа. Не трогал соски. 

Дрочил аккуратно и медленно, часто останавливаясь. Филипп сам не понял, когда начал дергать бедрами, толкаясь в кулак Мартина.

\- Не терпится? – Мартин прикусил его губу и сжал член Филиппа идеально плотно, повёл рукой вниз и идеально нажал на яйца. Филипп выстрелил и вскрикнул. От удивления, от внутреннего напряжения и внезапной слабости.

– Мой маленький мальчик. Моя радость, моя удача, - Мартин слизал его сперму со своих пальцев. - Тебе кто-то говорил, какой ты сладкий на вкус?

\- Нет, - Филипп улыбнулся.

\- А какой ты красивый?

\- Нет, - теперь Филипп знал куда девать руки. Он обнял Мартина за шею и положил голову ему на плечо. Он устал, ему нравилось разглядывать профиль Мартина и нравилось, как Мартин смотрит на него.

\- А знаешь ли ты какой ты сексуальный?

\- Нет, - прошептал Филипп.

\- Необыкновенный, нежный и ласковый, - Мартина забавляла эта игра все больше и больше, Филипп улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его плечо. – Такой сладкий и маленький, что моментами мне кажется, я мог бы съесть тебя.

Будто в доказательство Мартин слабо укусил Филиппа за плечо. Когда Мартин на миг отвернулся, Филипп подумал, что отдохнет еще пять минут и начнет одеваться. Лениво Филипп посмотрел на тюбик в руках Мартина. Его этикетка блестела как неоновая вывеска кинотеатра. Похоже, у Филиппа все еще слезились глаза или он просто ужасно устал. Яркий электрический свет давил на веки.

Мартин свёл колени и подвинул Филиппа, заставляя его крепче хвататься за свою шею. Влажными и неожиданно холодными пальцами Мартин коснулся копчика Филиппа, погладил его между ягодиц от копчика до яиц. Филипп дёрнулся и попытался отодвинуться.

\- Я знаю, - Мартин укусил его за мочку уха. – Ты никогда этого не делал.

\- Я…

Мартин потер пальцами под яичками Филиппа.

\- И никто никогда тебя там не трогал.

Пальцы Мартина разминали кожу между его ягодиц. Филипп захотел встать, но Мартин крепко обнял его за талию.

\- Ты испугался? Расскажи мне, чего ты боишься?

Почему-то Филипп думал о члене в горле и не мог сформулировать свои страхи. Потому он просто виновато улыбнулся.

\- Я устал.

Мартин улыбнулся, широко, открыто и искренне.

\- Ты только что испытал самый бурный оргазм в своей короткой жизни, конечно, ты чувствуешь себя опустошенным, - он поцеловал Филиппа и потёр вход в его тело. Филипп сжался, но пальцы Мартина только сильнее впились ему между ягодиц.

\- Скажи, что тебе было хорошо со мной? – попросил Мартин.

\- Да, мне было хорошо с тобой, - Филипп вдруг сообразил, что до сих пор ограничивался короткими ответами. Впервые он заговорил с Мартином свободно, на равных, как с другом. Он никогда и не думал, что будет так разговаривать с мужчиной, который в три раза старше него. Возможно, у Мартина есть дети возраста Филиппа или старше.

\- Скажи, что я сделал тебе приятно?

\- Ты сделал мне приятно, - Филиппу нравилась мягкая уверенность Мартина.

\- А ты сделал меня счастливым, - Филиппу нравились поцелуи Мартина. И все равно он сжался, когда Мартин вставил в него палец.

\- Но мы можем дать друг другу больше, можем быть еще счастливее, - Мартин ввёл палец по фалангу и подвигал им, поглаживая Филиппа изнутри. В этом не было ничего приятного, Филипп напрягся еще больше, чтобы уменьшить неудобство и растерянность, вжался щекой в шею Мартина.

\- Скажи, что доверяешь мне, - попросил Мартин и поцеловал его плечо. – Ничего не бойся. Не нужно ничего делать. Просто расслабься и доверься мне. И я покажу тебе, что такое настоящее удовольствие.

Мартин гладил Филиппа по шее, спине, ягодицам, но не двигал палец внутри него. Филипп немного расслабился.

\- Тебе нравится, как я целуюсь?

\- Да, - согласился Филипп.

Мартин прижался губами к его губам и протолкнул палец глубже в его задницу.  
Мартин усилил давление, Филипп укусил его за губу.

\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, - Мартин засмеялся, щелкнул крышкой тюбика, снова размазал холодную смазку между ягодиц Филиппа. – Такой маленький, такой доверчивый, такой отзывчивый, – шептал Мартин между поцелуями и двигая палец в Филиппа. Внутрь и наружу. Медленно, нажимал на края входа то слева, то справа. – Мое сокровище, мое счастье, мой подарок.

Филипп закрыл глаза. Казалось, он опьнел от ласковых слов и поцелуев. Пьян и сбит с толку настолько, что ощущения собственного тела и желаний размылись. Мартин проталкнул второй палец в его задницу, Филипп сравнил это с членом в горле и решил, что можно потерпеть. Привыкнуть. В конце концов, люди ко всему привыкают. Филиппу ко многому приходилось привыкать в своей жизни, но никто никогда его так не уговаривал как Мартин. Никто никогда им так не восхищался. Бедром он чувствовал, что Мартин снова возбуждается.

\- Расслабься, - прошептал он Филиппу. – Не нужно сжиматься. Не нужно дрожать. Тебе ведь не больно?

\- Нет, - признал Филипп, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

\- Вот видишь, - Мартин согнул пальцы внутри него, Филипп резко втянул в себя воздух. – Тебе не больно, - Мартин лизнул его шею. – Непривычно, неудобно, но не больно. Ты привыкнешь. Обещаю, очень скоро ты не сможешь без этого жить.

Он добавил еще смазки, и Филипп передернулся от влажного звука с каким Мартин ввёл в него два пальца. Он снова двигал рукой внутрь и наружу. Останавливался только, чтобы развести пальцы в стороны.

\- Филипп, - дыхание Мартина на его подбородке было очень горячим. – Ты даже не представляешь, что я сейчас чувствую, не представляешь, как радуешь меня, не представляешь, что даешь мне.

Мартин полностью возбудился. Его большой и напряженный член терся о бедро Филиппа.

\- Ты такой горячий, податливый, послушный. Необыкновенный, - Мартин добавил третий палец. Филипп даже не задержал дыхание, настолько плавно и легко он вошёл. – Доверчивый, отзывчивый, перестал зажиматься, молодец. Ты так хорошо растягиваешься, так хорошо открываешься. Чувствуешь?

Мартин нажал внутри Филиппа, и по его телу прошла волна дрожи. Новое ощущение нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Усталость испарилась, и член Филиппа дёрнулся.

\- Посмотри на меня, - Мартин снова надавил внутри, и Филипп открыл рот. По нервам прокатилась горячая волна. Он не мог говорить, не мог дышать. – Ага, - Мартин кивнул. – Я же обещал, что сделаю тебя счастливым.

Филиппу так жарко, что казалось у него поднялась температура. Не в силах выдержать горячку, он двигал бедрами.

\- Молодец, мой маленький, - восхитился Мартин. – Я не буду ничего делать. Двигайся сам на моих пальцах, пока у тебя не встанет.

Филипп ощущал острую неудовлетворенность и дискомфорт. Живот сводило спазмами, полураслабленный член дрожал. Филипп крутил задницей и ерзал на коленях у Мартина, пока тот целовал его шею. Когда член Филиппа встал, неудовлетворенность поменяла полюс и превратилась в удовольствие, Филипп продолжал двигаться и сжиматься вокруг пальцев Мартина.

\- Какой ты молодец, - Мартин погладио его по спине, Филипп выгнулся под его рукой. - Хочешь большего? – Впервые с момента как Филипп начал двигаться, Мартин пошевелил пальцами, это ощущалось как разряд тока, и Филипп вскрикнул.

– Блядь… Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал. Сделай так еще раз, мой маленький.

Мартин скреб его изнутри, давил на поясницу, и Филипп снова вскрикнул и закрыл глаза. Ему было тесно в своем теле. Он сам не знал, чего хотел. Он не мог перестать двигаться, не мог поверить, что прыгает на чьих-то пальцах.

Он не слышал, как щёлкнул замок, не слышал, как открылась дверь. Филипп горел внутри, и этот жар окутал его коконом и отгородил от всего мира. Филипп плохо видел, плохо слышал и медленно реагировал. Когда он наконец заметил вошедшего, он замер и испугался. Стоило представить себя со стороны, и Филиппу захотелось оказаться за несколько тысяч километров отсюда. Даже дом, необходимость избегать Джей Эм и врать матери больше не казались ему такими ужасными по сравнению с тем, что он сидел голый с пальцами Мартина в заднице, в то время как его рассматривал незнакомец.

\- Охренеть, Мартин, - стук крови в ушах помешал Филиппу толком расслышать чужой голос.

\- С днем рождения, милый. Я приготовил для тебя подарок.

Филипп попытался встать, но Мартин крепко перехватил его за талию и прошептал привычное «тише, маленький», только это совсем не успокаивало. От бессилия и осознания собственной уязвимости Филиппу захотелось кричать. Возбуждение пропало как не бывало.

\- Снова притащил домой шлюху? – голос приблизился.

\- Если он шлюха, то заслуживает Оскара за актерскую игру, - Мартин погладил Филиппа по спине.

\- Да ну?

\- Ты только посмотри на него, - Мартин вынул пальцы из задницы Филиппа и развёл в стороны его ноги. – Посмотри, у него почти нет волос на теле, посмотри какие тонкие щиколотки и колени. Понюхай его.

Филипп не понял, почему Мартин поднял его руку и зарылся носом в его подмышку. Но это стало последней каплей.

\- Я хочу уйти, - всхлипнул Филипп. – Отпусти, пожалуйста, Мартин.

\- Тихо-тихо, маленький мой. Чудо мое, радость моя, - Мартин обнял его крепче, позволил свести колени вместе и подтянуть их к животу.

\- Я хочу уйти. Мне нужно домой, - твердил Филипп.

\- Ну что ты, маленький. Разве я сделал тебе больно? Разве я был груб с тобой? Посмотри на меня, - Мартин погладил его по щеке. Филипп закусил губу покачал головой.

\- Я хочу уйти.

Теплая руку легла ему на плечо.

\- Ты испугался меня?

Филипп не обернулся, умоляюще смотрел в глаза Мартина. Он был таким терпеливым, таким нежным и понимающим - если он не поймет Филиппа, никто не поймет.

\- Филипп, малыш, ты даже не представляешь, как ты красив сейчас, - Мартин погладил его по щеке, по губам, толкнулся членом в его бедро. Филипп сжал челюсти до боли в зубах. – Прости. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, - он проталкнул палец Филиппу в рот и оттянул уголок губ, заставляя расслабить челюсти. – Я не врал, когда говорил, что так хорошо, как ты, мне никто не сосал. Я так отчаянно болезненно хочу снова почувствовать твои губы на своем члене.

За спиной Филиппа раздался смешок. Филипп хотел обернуться, и Мартин поцеловал его. Глубоко, крепко удерживая одной рукой за затылок, второй за талию на своих коленях. В это время незнакомец погладил спину Филиппа. Сначала прикоснулся к лопаткам, потом накрыл их ладонью, пощупал плечо Филиппа, сомкнул пальцы вокруг его бицепса. Мартин трахал рот Филиппа языком, незнакомец опустил руку ему на колени. Прежде, чем Филипп успел его оттолкнуть, он перехватил его запястья, прижал их к бедрам и взял его член в рот. Всосал сильно и неожиданно. Мартин крепче обхватил затылок Филиппа, вылизывая его небо. Филипп не мог пошевелиться, его держали так крепко и в такой неудобной позе, что ему казалось сейчас у него сломается шея. Он хотел убежать. И он опять был возбужден.

\- Ах ты ж блядь, - незнакомец выпустил изо рта член Филиппа и взял в ладонь его яички.

\- Я всегда знал, что тебе нравятся малолетки, Уилл, - Мартин больше не целовал Филиппа, гладил по спине и груди.

\- У тебя такой красивый член, - Уилл смотрел на Филиппа. У него были большие черные глаза, широкие плечи и блестящие от слюны губы. В любой другой ситуации он понравился бы Филиппу, но сейчас он мечтает об одном – скорей оказаться на улице. Даже если там идет дождь.

Уилл перекатил в ладони его яйца.

\- Ты так быстро возбуждаешься, - он улыбнулся Филиппу.

\- Ага, маленький, ласковый и дрожит от каждого прикосновения, - Мартин погладил кадык Филиппа, сжал пальцами шею, заставил его откинуть назад голову и приник к его горлу. Причмокивая, всосал в себя кожу.  
Уилл поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность бедра Филиппа, продолжая играть его мошонкой.

\- Ну как тебе мой подарок? – Мартин усмехнулся.

\- Пока не знаю, - хмыкнул Уилл.

\- Он полностью в твоем вкусе.

\- Много ты понимаешь.

\- Я видел, как у тебя стояло на сына босса, когда мы играли в гольф, помню, как остервенело ты потом трахался, - Мартин потерся членом о бедро Филиппа. Хорошо, что не трогает соски, подумал Филипп и сжимая кулаки.

\- Ты ебнутый, Мартин, - Уилл отпустил мошонку Филиппа и придвинулся ближе. Пока он целовал Мартина, Филипп оказался зажат между их телами. Он боялся пошевелиться, он хотел, чтобы о нем забыли. – Тому мальчишке было десть лет.

\- Ага, может быть Филиппу и больше, но выглядит он точно так же. Такой же худой, хрупкий и маленький. Даже волосы точно такого же цвета.

\- Какой же ты псих, Мартин.

\- Зато у меня отличный вкус. И я хорошо тебя знаю. Куда ты хочешь выебать его сначала? В рот или в задницу? – Не дожидаясь от Уилла ответа, Мартин глубоко и с удовольствием поцеловал Филиппа.

Филипп не понимал, кто гладил его по спине – Уилл или Мартин.

\- А как ты имел его? – Уилл укусил Филиппа за колено, царапнул его голень, обнял пальцами щиколотку.

Вместо ответа Мартин толкнул Филиппа на пол, на колени. Не резко, но достаточно неожиданно, чтобы Филипп запаниковал. Он силится встать, но большие и теплые ладони легли ему на бедра и удержали на месте, а колени Мартина сжали его бока.

\- Мартин, пожалуйста, - прошептал Филипп, но Мартин приложил палец к его губам.

– Не бойся. Я позабочусь о тебе. Мы сделаем тебе очень хорошо, и ты будешь нам благодарен за это.

Уилл погладил ягодицы Филиппа, накрыл их ладонями и развёл в стороны.

\- Блядь, ты уже смазал его.

\- Смазал и растянул. Я все еще готов поклясться, что никто его там не трогал. Правда, Филипп? – Мартин нежно взял его за подбородок, совсем как в кафе пару часов назад, потёр большим пальцем губы. – Скажи нам, кто-то касался твоей задницы?

Филипп смотрел на него расширенными глазами, горло перехватило. Он все еще был возбужден. И не понимал, что душит его сильней – возбуждение, страх или обида.

\- Ты же доверяешь мне, маленький, - Мартин покачал головой и коснулся уголка его глаз, Филипп моргнул и почувствовал, как по щеке потекла слеза. Уилл крепче сжал его ягодицы, заставляя Филиппа прогнуться. Он почти лёг грудью на колени Мартина. В нескольких сантиметрах от его лица подрагивал напряженный член Мартина.

Мартин заметил его взгляд и пережал себя у основания.

\- Мне кажется, что мои яйца взорвутся, когда ты на меня так смотришь. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Филипп, малыш, давай сделаем так, чтобы Уилл тоже свихнулся, - Мартин гладил Филиппа по щеке, говорил ласково, тяжело дышал и постоянно облизывал губы. – Расскажи ему, малыш, про свою задницу. Кто-то засовывал уже в тебя свой член?

Филипп качнул головой: пожалуйста, не нужно.

\- Даже тот урод, что разбил тебе нос?

\- Нет! – Филиппа накрыло отвращением от этой мысли.

\- Ты такой красивый, когда волнуешься, - Мартин продолжал улыбаться и гладить его лицо. – Скажи, а сам ты играл со своей дыркой? Пальцы, игрушки, может, карандаши или фломастеры?

\- Блядь, Мартин, - оханул Уилл и прижался сзади к Филиппу. Он был еще в брюках, но Филипп чувствовал сквозь ткань напряженный член и инстинктивно пытался отодвинуться.

\- Видишь, малыш, что ты с ним делаешь, - посмеялся Мартин.

Уилл отстранился, Филипп услышал шорох одежды. Как он умудрялся раздеваться, не убирая рук от задницы Филиппа? Расфокусированный взгляд Мартина скользнул над макушкой Филиппа. Он смотрел на Уилла и бессмысленно улыбался. Улыбнулся, передавая Уиллу смазку через голову Филиппа, а потом надавил на плечи Филиппа.

\- Тише-тише, малыш, - вместе с Уиллом – один потянул за бедра, другой нажал на плечи - они поставили Филиппа на четвереньки.

Он смотрел вниз, на свои руки на светлом кафеле, пальцы растопыренны так, будто ищут за что схватиться. Это всего лишь секс, успокоил он себя. Так почему он чувствовал себя так, будто идет по переполненному старшеклассниками коридору? Почему ждал, что его изобьют? Ведь Мартин и Уилл не будут его бить, они гладили его теплыми ладонями по спине и заднице, нежно вплетали пальцы в волосы. Это всего лишь секс. Механический и естественный процесс. Так что же с Филиппом не так, отчего он задрожал, когда Уилл приставил член к его входу? Наверное, он просто волнуется, потому что делает это первый раз.

Мартин взял лицо Филиппа в ладони и приподнял его голову. Филипп не видел ничего кроме приближающегося к лицу члена. Головка мазнула по губам, по щекам и подбородку. Филипп как будто забыл, что с ней делать. Он полностью сосредоточился на распирающем ощущении в заднице. Медленное, поступательное движение. Филипп не чувствовал даже рук, сжимающих его бедра. Только растяжение и давление, которые нарастали и усиливались с каждой секундой. Филиппу хотел в туалет. Он думал, что не выдержит больше, думал, что вместо члена Уилл засунул в него руку по локоть. Боли почти не было, уж точно это было не больнее удара в нос. Но у Филиппа сводило живот, и он не мог дышать. Он открыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Мартин протолкнул член между его губ. Перед глазами Филиппа все поплыло как за залитой дождем витриной. Пытаясь вздохнуть, он обнял губами член. Мартин застонал и посмотрел на Уилла.

\- Охренительно, - прошептал тот и погладил Филиппа по спине.

Уилл не двигался, Филипп достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы почувствовать поглаживания. Он больше не был возбужден, у него крутило живот, а задница и стенки кишечника сжимались, безуспешно пытаясь вытолкать член.

Нужно просто потерпеть, сказал себе Филипп. Он мастер свыкаться с неудобствами. Уилл двинулся назад, и Филиппу показалось, что его выворачивают наизнанку. Казалось, вместе с членом Уилл вытягивает его внутренности. Движение назад не длилось долго, Уилл почти тут же толкнулся вперед. Медлительность и плавность исчезли из его движений. Филипп ощутил короткие резкие удары внутри. Почему он раньше думал, что секс - это что-то вроде алкоголя? Приносит забвение, путает мысли и ощущения. Никогда прежде Филипп не чувствовал себя таким трезвым, как сейчас. Он словно видел себя со стороны. Зажат между двумя мужчинами, не пошевелиться, заткнут с двух сторон членами, едва способен дышать. Филиппа замутило от этого видения.

Уилл толкал его сзади, и Филипп насаживался горлом на член Мартина. В этот раз никто не держал его голову, и рвотный рефлекс сводил гортань так сильно, что Филипп закашлял. Растянутые вокруг члена губы превратили кашель в отвратительное карканье. 

Видимо, Уиллу не понравилось, как Филиппа трясло от его толчков, потому он перехватил Филиппа за плечи. Не позволяя ему качнуться вперед, Уилл дергал Филиппа на себя и одновременно долбился в него членом. Это происходило так резко и быстро, что Филипп не мог сдержать вскрики. После каждого крика, он как будто чувствует короткое облегчение. Даже несмотря на то, что кричал с членом во рту. В эти минуты Филипп был почти благодарен Мартину за то, что не напирает, не вставляет член в горло, не забирает дыхание.

Уилл дернул еще несколько раз бедрами и замер, впившись ногтями в плечи Филиппа. Наверняка, останутся синяки. Филипп еще дрожал, когда Мартин взял в ладони его лицо и вошёл членом в горло. Он держал Филиппа и наслаждался спазмами его горла до тех пор, пока они не прошли. Тогда Мартин достал член, а потом толкнул его внутрь, чтобы снова почувствовать спазмы. На этот раз это длилось так долго, что у Филиппа потемнело перед глазами. Он не сразу понял, что Мартин вынул член. Филипп увидел перед глазами пунцовую головку ровно за секунду до того, как она выстрелила. Теплая и липкая сперма залила лицо Филиппа. Он зажмурился, и не был уверен, что сможет снова открыть глаза, так плотно слиплись ресницы. Он даже губами не шевелил. Они будто занемели и отекли под спермой. Филипп не знал, что делать и не знал, чего от него ждут, он растерялся. Он был почти благодарен Мартину, когда тот каснулся его губ, размазал по ним сперму и протолкнул пальцы Филиппу в рот, чтобы облизал. С этим Филипп справился. Языком он ощупал теплые подушечки пальцев Мартина. И это было намного приятнее, чем чувствовать, как сперма остывает и подсыхает на лице.

За спиной Филиппа Уилл вздохнул и вынул из него расслабленный член. Потом он перехватил Филиппа под живот и прижал к себе. Филипп не успел испугаться, не успел подумать о том, что случится дальше. Уилл обхватил губами его губы. Посасывал их, не пытаясь проникнуть языком внутрь. Ему нравилось слизывать с лица Филиппа сперму Мартина. Уилл углубил поцелуй, Филипп не двигался, но осмеливался моргнуть. Уилл вытер его веки и улыбнулся.

\- Ты такой вкусный, - он провёл рукой по животу Филиппа и обхватил его мягкий член. – И ты не кончил. Это, и правда, у тебя было впервые? Не переживай, впервые редко, кто кончает. Сейчас, - он оттянул крайнюю плоть на члене Филиппа. – Сейчас, тебе будет очень хорошо. Ты заслужил это за то, что так хорошо и тесно сжимался на моем члене.

Уилл дрочил Филиппу и слизывал сперму с его лица. Филипп все еще боялся пошевелиться, он возбуждился, но возбуждение сейчас было почти таким же неудобным, как член в заднице.

\- Ты так красиво кричал, - Уилл вылизывал висок Филиппа и дергал его член. – Покричишь еще для меня? Пожалуйста, малыш.

Он сильнее стиснул член Филиппа, двинул резче рукой, и Филипп закричал. Вместе с криком пришло короткое и сильное помутнение сознания. Будто он много выпил и только теперь ощутил опьянение. Филипп наконец-то запьянел, он даже подался бедрами навстречу, услышал смех Мартина и бессмысленный лепет Уилла рядом, и кончил.

Уилл прижал его к своей груди, будто укачивая. Филипп услышал, как бьется его сердце, и через двадцать ударов начинал волноваться. Что будет дальше? Разрешат ли ему уйти? Стоит ли ему попросить отпустить его сейчас или подождать, когда Уилл расслабит объятья?

Мартин встал прежде, чем Филипп принял какое-то решение. Филипп услышал, как голые стопы Мартина шлепают по кафелю. Уилл легко хлопнул Филиппа по заднице.

\- Перебирайся на диван, я не хочу отморозить себе яйца.

Филипп встал. У него подрагивали колени и тянуло в заднице. Он оступился, и Мартин подхватил его под локоть, усадил на диван и вручил ему стакан виски. Уилл развалился рядом и широко расставил ноги. Он пил виски и поправлял свой член. Видимо, Филипп таращился на него слишком долго, чтобы Мартин заметил это.

\- Хочешь, попробовать на вкус? – он опустил руку на спину Филиппу и надавил между лопатками, наклоняя его к паху Уилла. Тот улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Виски в стакане заплескалось, несколько капель упали Уиллу на грудь.

\- Оближи, - улыбнулся он и почесал свободной рукой Филиппа за ухом. Потом перехватил за шею. Без лишней грубости, почти нежно он прижал Филиппа лицом к своей груди. Он слизал каплю виски с солоноватой кожи.

Теперь Уилл умышленно наклонил стакан, струйка виски потекла по его животу и собралась во впадине пупка. У Филиппа не было выбора, рука Уилла держала его сзади за шею. Легко и естественно. Не сжимала, не давила. Но почему-то Филипп был уверен, что Уилл рассердится, если он откажется. Когда Филипп коснулся языком пупка Уилла, от густого запаха пота и спермы у него закрутило в носу.

Уилл тихо рассмеялся, переместил руку с шеи Филиппа к его волосам. Потеребил их, укладывая голову Филиппа себе на живот. Уилл пил виски и лениво перебирал его волосы. Мартин положил руку на бедро Филиппа и потянулся к Уиллу за поцелуем.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Уилл. – Это чудесный подарок.

\- Хочешь перекусить? – заботливо спросил Мартин Уилла, поглаживая поясницу Филиппа.

\- Нет, был на деловом ужине.

\- И как сделка?

\- Лучше, чем могло бы быть, - Уилл провел пальцем по уху Филиппа, сначала по краю, потом смял мочку. – Ты же в курсе, что Бишоп, махлевал с налогами. Из-за этого вообще могло бы не быть никакой сделки.

\- Но ее все-таки подписали? – рука Мартина зависла на ягодице Филиппа, пока он ждал ответа.

\- Ага, не самые выгодные проценты, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах… ты сам понимаешь, - вздохнул Уилл. – Кстати, подарок от Бишопа.

Он оттолкнул от себя Филиппа и поднялся. Филипп решил, что это подходящий момент, чтобы попрощаться и смыться. Но столо ему встать, Мартин схватил его за руку и усадил себе на колени.

\- Я горжусь тобой. Ты просто невероятен, малыш, - горячо выдохнул Мартин ему в ухо и тихо засмеялся. – Ты ведь и сам не понимаешь, насколько ты хорош?

Он не ждал ответа от Филиппа, поцеловал его, удерживая за подбородок.

\- Каким бы лживым засранцем Бишоп не был, кокс у него всегда лучший, - Уилл опустился на диван, на столик звонко шлепнулся бумажник.

Мартин оторвался от Филиппа, чтобы посмотреть, как Уилл разбивает дорожки и скручивает купюры.

\- Держи, маленький, - Уилл протянул Филиппу свернутую трубочкой сотку. – Как тебя зовут, кстати?

\- Я, - Филипп тяжело сглотнул. – Я не буду.

\- Нет? – Уилл положил ладонь ему на колено, втиснул руку между бедер и повёл её выше. Филипп инстинктивно сжался. – А тебе не помешало бы снять напряжение, - его пальцы коснулись мошонки Филиппа и нежно ее помассировали.

– Забудь обо всем, что тебе говорили. Учителя. Родители. Все они любят запугивать.

Мартин наклонился над столом и шумно втянул в себя белый порошок.

\- Оставь его, Уилл. У Филиппа сегодня и так слишком много новых впечатлений. Правда, детка? - он обнял Филиппа за шею, прижался виском к виску.

\- Филипп, - протянул Уилл, убирая руку от его паха и склоняясь над столом. – Красивое имя. Моего деда тоже звали Филипп, - пробормотал Уилл, втягивая в себя кокс.

Мартин облизал кончик пальца, провёл им по столу, собирая белый песок, потом толкнул палец Филиппу в рот. Он попытался отвернуться, но Мартин все равно втер порошок ему в десны. Они сразу занемели как от анестезии, а небо обдало холодом.

\- Теперь выпей, - Мартин поднёс к губам Филиппа стакан, и Филипп сделал большой глоток. Виски казалось горячим, у Филиппа вспыхнули щеки и затикало в затылке. Мартин одобряюще кивнул и понимающе улыбнулся. И Филипп отваживался заговорить:

\- Мартин, можно, мне уйти? Пожалуйста?

\- Сейчас два часа ночи, - Мартин мягко потрогал скулу Филиппа. – Куда ты пойдешь ночью, глупышка?

\- Домой, - выдохнул Филипп.

\- Я сам отвезу тебя утром. Домой. В школу. Куда захочешь, - Мартин зацепил пальцем его губы, погладил подбородок.  
Уилл снюхал еще одну дорожку и хлопнул Филиппа по спине.

\- Куда же ты пойдешь, если мы еще не показали тебе как круто трахаться под кайфом, - Уилл прислонился к спине Филиппа, уткнулся носом ему в шею и прикусил плечо. – Ты еще не видел главного. Если ты никогда не трахался под кокаином, считай ты не знаешь, что такое секс.

Филипп с надеждой смотрел на Мартина. Ему все еще казалось, что Мартин его поймет. Но Мартин проталкнул палец ему в рот и нажал на язык, заставляя сосать.

\- Блядь, блядь. Филипп, видел бы ты себя сейчас со стороны, - Мартин толкнул в его рот второй палец. – У тебя сейчас на лбу большими буквами написано: выеби меня.

Филипп невольно прикусил пальцы Мартина зубами. Но Мартина это только ещё больше развеселился:

– Не нравятся пальцы? Так сильно хочешь член?

\- А еще лучше два, - посмеялся Уилл. – Вообще хорошо, два в одну дырку.

Филипп все еще сидел у Мартина на коленях спиной к Уиллу. Уилл положил руку ему на живот и укусил мочку уха.  
\- Чтобы ты хотел попробовать сначала: два члена в задницу или в рот? – Уилл коснулся паха Филиппа и протолкнул руку ему между ног. – Блядь, пиздец. Он уже сжимается там, Мартин.

Филипп вздохнул вокруг пальцев Мартина, заерзал на его коленях, пытаясь избежать навязчивой ласки, и тут же замер, прижимаясь бедром к члену Мартина. Он пока был расслаблен. И Филипп не хотел, чтобы Мартин снова возбудился. Понимал, что это неизбежно, но глупо надеялся оттянуть этот момент.

\- Сука, - Уилл кусал шею Филиппа и двигал рукой у него между ног: накрыл мошонку, потёр пальцем под ней, потом обхватил член Филиппа. – Где ты нашел это сокровище, Мартин? Я хочу его трахнуть вместе с тобой. Я хочу чувствовать тебя внутри него. Ты ведь этого тоже хочешь, детка? Хочешь поскакать на двух членах?

Уилл убирал руку от возбужденного члена Филиппа, встал на диван коленями и подобрался ближе. Мартин развернул Филиппа так, чтобы он мог взять в рот член Уилла. Теперь он сидел на коленях Мартина, прижимался спиной к его груди, а Уилл трахал его рот. Уилл стонал так, будто ему больно. Будто хотел позвать на помощь. Под спиной Филиппа вздымалась грудь Мартина. Мартин гладил его по щекам, шее и по рукам, помогая расслабиться.  
Филипп всхлипывал каждый раз, когда Уилл толкался в горло. В отличие от Мартина, он не придерживал Филиппу голову, двигался быстро и беспорядочно, не позволяя привыкнуть, подстроиться и сглотнуть. У Филиппа текла слюна по подбородку. И это приводило Уилла в восторг, он останавливался, чтобы размазать ее пальцем, а потом снова вбивался в рот Филиппа.

Нежно поглаживая бедра Филиппа, Мартин развёл в стороны его колени, дотронулся до члена. Не дрочил, но не позволял возбуждению схлынуть. Иногда он давил на щеки Филиппа, будто хотел почувствовать скользящий за ними член Уилла. Иногда прикасался к нему, оттягивая уголок губ Филиппа.

Филипп судорожно вздохнул, у него болела челюсть, слюна текла с подбородка на грудь и занемела шея. Скоро это закончится, говорил он себе. Еще немного, и Уилл кончит.

Но Уилл не кончил, даже когда достал свой член изо рта Филиппа и упал рядом на диван. Он устал, но не кончил. Он пил виски и гладил свой возбужденный член.

Только теперь Филипп сообразил, что почти полностью лежит на Мартине. Он подумал, что, наверное, ему тяжело и попытался встать. Прижатая к груди Мартина спина Филиппа чесалась от пота.

\- Лежи-лежи, - останавил его Мартин. Он блуждал теплыми руками по животу и внутренней поверхности бедер Филиппа, приподнял его яйца и похлопал подушечкой пальца по его дырке.

\- Хочешь, чтобы он кончил? – поинтересовался Уилл, наблюдая за ними.

Мартин качнул головой и, целуя Филиппа в висок, протолкнул в него палец.

Филипп почти не почувствовал дискомфорта. Он уже хорошо знал это ощущение. Палец легко входил и выходил из него. По сравнению с распирающим давлением члена это движение было почти приятно. Филиппу хотел свести вместе колени, но Мартин не позволил. Он добавил второй палец, толкнул их глубже, заставляя Филиппа выгнуть спину.

\- Ебать, - облизался Уилл. – Подними его ноги, я хочу лучше видеть.

Мартин вынул пальцы из задницы Филиппа, подхватил его под ягодицы, сам сдвинулся к краю дивана и надел Филиппа на свой член. Он делал это достаточно медленно, чтобы Филипп начал сопротивляться, извиваться, выкручиваться и пытаться отстраниться.

\- Тише, маленький, - прошептал Мартин, прижимаясь яйцами к его заднице. – Сейчас будет хорошо.

Мартин подхватил Филиппа под колени и прижал их к его груди. И от этого Филиппу вовсе не стало хорошо. Он лежал на груди Мартина почти сложен пополам: у него кололо в боку и тянуло связки в паху. Он полностью лишился какой-либо опоры. Ему не за что было схватиться, не во что упереть руки и ноги, когда Мартин начал вдалбливаться в него. Вдавливая пальцы под колени Филиппа, Мартин раскачивал его на своем члене и дергал бедрами. В поисках хоть какой-то опоры, Филипп откинул назад голову и упёрся затылком в грудь Мартина. Мартин дышал ему в лицо, улыбался, но смотрел на Уилла. Филипп не сразу понял и почувствовал, когда к таранящему его задницу члену добавились прикосновения: Уилл трогал ягодицы Филиппа, матерился, водил пальцем по краям его дырки, ощупывал яйца.

Мартин замедлился, улыбнулся и устроил шоу. Он полностью вышел из Филиппа, потерся членом о его копчик и яйца, крепче прижал его колени к груди. Уилл засунул в Филиппа палец. Филипп передернулся, сжимаясь вокруг пальца. Голова Уилла почти касалась пяток Филипп, мутный расфокусированный взгляд был прикован к его промежности, Уилл скользил пальцем внутрь и наружу и ему нравилось то, что он видит. Нравилось, как Филипп беспомощно дергался и сжимался. За это Филипп ненавидел его и себя. Ненавидел свое неудобно выгнутое беспомощное тело. Ненавидел боль в боку, спазмы в животе и заднице. Секс это всего лишь физиологический, механический процесс. Но Филипп никогда не думал, что этот процесс бывает таким неудобным, мучительно долгим и изматывающим. Филипп был опустошен и мечтал лишь о том, чтобы ему позволили разогнуться и выпрямить ноги.  
Но вместо этого Уилл прошептал:

\- Да, вот так, сожмись еще раз, покажи как хочешь член, - он не смотрел на Филиппа, разговаривал с его задницей, пихал в нее то один, то два пальца, а потом снова направил внутрь член Мартина.

Мартин впился ногтями под колени Филиппа и резко толкнулся в него. Раз, другой, на третий Филипп вскрикнул.  
\- Не сдерживайся, - прошептал Мартин и прикусил его ухо. – Боже, мне так нравится, когда ты кричишь.

Мартин долбился в него часто и глубоко. Филипп закинул назад голову и не мог ее поднять. Его подкидывало от каждого толчка. Прикосновения Уилла к краям его дырки казались почти невесомыми, нереальными.

\- Филипп, малыш, я хочу слышать тебя, - попросил Мартин и раскачивал его сильнее, он почти рычал, вбиваясь в Филиппа.  
Но добился от Филиппа всего лишь всхлипов. Сдавленных и приглушенных.

Между спиной Филиппа и грудью Мартина хлюпал пот каждый раз, когда Мартин дергал Филиппа. Со стоном Мартин вынул член из Филиппа. Твердый член терся о его ягодицы, пока Мартин восстанавливал дыхание. Его место внутри Филиппа заняли пальцы Уилла. Сразу два, Уилл целенаправленно и настойчиво тер простату Филиппа.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - всхлипнул Филипп. – Мне больно.

\- Возьми смазку, - выдохнул Мартин.

Но дело было не в смазке. У Филиппа болело все тело: неудобно изогнутая поясница, согнутые колени, растянутые связки в паху. Его начала бить нервная дрожь, когда Уилл залил его дырку холодной смазкой и снова скользнул внутрь пальцами.

\- О да, детка, вот так, покажи какой у тебя красивый член. Покажи, как тебе нравится то, что мы с тобой делаем. Покажи, как ты возбужден.

От непрерывной и интенсивной стимуляции член Филиппа поднялся. Филипп крутился, ища более удобное положение, стремился уменьшить боль в боку, но в результате лишь насаживался на пальцы.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь кончить, не прикасаясь к себе? – спросил Уилл.

\- Нет, - Филипп не понял вопрос, но отрицательно замотал головой, кажется, он вообще больше ничего не мог. Все что ему оставалось это отчаянно и бесполезно царапать предплечья Мартина.

\- Конечно, сможет, - неожиданно Мартин отпустил его ноги.

Филипп всхлипнул от облегчения. Когда стопы коснулись пола, он неловко попытался встать: колени задрожали, вспотевшую спину обдало холодом, правое бедро будто покалывали тысячи иголок. 

Уилл упал на диван, перехватил руку Филиппа и потянул его на себя. 

\- Давай, сядь на меня.

Уилл пережал свой член у основания и крепче стиснул запястье Филиппа. Мартин погладил Филиппа по заднице, подталкивая и направляя. 

У Филиппа подрагивали все мышцы и щёлкнуло колено, когда он устроил согнутые ноги на диване с дух сторон от бедер Уилла. Положив руки ему на задницу, Уилл придвинул его ближе.

\- Приподними попку. Вот так, - Уилл сжал его ягодицы, развёл их в стороны, натягивая кожу почти до боли.

Он вставил в Филиппа головку члена и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Филиппу ничего не оставалось, как обнять Уилла за шею. На затылке у него были короткие жесткие волосы, шея едва ощутимо пахла одеколоном. Уилл постанывал и медленно скользил головкой члена внутрь и наружу. Его пальцы впивались в ягодицы Филиппа, удерживая его на весу. Филипп расслабился и уронил голову на плечо Уилла. Пот мгновенно пропитал щеку. Горячее дыхание Уилла щекотало ухо. Из-под полуприкрытых ресниц Филипп видел, как Мартин рядом пьет виски. Он не смотрел на Филиппа, только на его задницу. На короткий момент Мартин встретился взглядом с Уиллом и тут же улыбнулся. Все так же не глядя на Филиппа, он погладил его спину и поцеловал Уилла.

Уилл опустил Филиппа на свой член и обнял его двумя руками. Кажется, есть такой борцовский захват, когда крепко прижимаешь противника к себе соединяя руки в замок на его спине. Что-то похожее Филипп видел по телевизору. Уилл стиснул ребра Филиппа так крепко, что это было почти больно и начал мелко и часто долбиться в его задницу.

Член входил не глубоко, и каждый раз его головка выскальзывала из дырки с отвратительным влажным хлюпаньем. Филипп многое бы отдал, чтобы не слышать этого звука. Но Уилл, похоже, был всем доволен: он матерился и кусал губы, на его сморщенном носу выступили капли пота. Он ускорился и перестал дышать. От этих частых и неглубоких толчков Филиппу снова захотелось в туалет. Наконец, Уилл выбился из сил. Не кончил, но останавился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он крепче сдавил Филиппа, стараясь надеть его глубже на свой член, что в этой позе просто невозможно было сделать. Филипп плотнее вжался лбом в плечо Уилла. Когда Мартин коснулся волос Филиппа, он хотел скинуть руку, но у него не хватило на это сил.

Захват Уилла ослаб, его руки опустились снова на задницу Филиппа. Уилл потрогал края его дырки вокруг своего члена. От прикосновения к натертой коже Филипп всхлипнул.

\- О да, малыш, - Уилл поцеловал его и зацепил ногтем дырку, будто хотел просунуть пальцы рядом с членом. – Под кокаином я трахаюсь как супермен. Могу ебать тебя часами, до потери сознания.

Уилл повёл бедрами, толкнулся лениво, не глубоко. И Филипп облегченно вздохнул, потому что Уилл больше не пытался втиснуть пальцы рядом с членом.

\- Что думаешь, сможешь кончить только от члена в заднице?

Филипп не понял, почему Уилл сполз ниже и потянул его за ноги.

\- Упрись пятками в диван.

Филипп не понимал, зачем Уилл оттолкнул его от себя.

\- Согни ноги. Нет-нет, не вставай, - прошипел Уилл и стиснул запястья Филиппа. – Руки сюда.

Филипп упёрся ладонями с двух сторон от его головы, пятки вмял в диван. Теперь он сидел над Уиллом на корточках. Колени снова касались плеч, боль в боку вернулась. Филипп был открыт полностью, абсолютно, как никогда раньше. В этой позе член Уилла входил так глубок, что Филиппу казалось, он протыкал что-то внутри. Филипп едва удерживал равновесие и хрипел от усталости.

\- Хорошо, я знаю, - усмехнулся ему Уилл. – Давай, детка, покажи себя. Делай, что хочешь. Поскачи на мне. Трахай себя так, как тебе это нужно. Я же вижу, как тебе не терпится.

Он хлопал Филиппа по заднице. Требовал, чтобы он приседал и опускался до конца. У Филиппа болели колени, дрожали бедра и сбивалось дыхание. Собственное тело ощущалось тяжелым и неповоротливым. Он хотел, чтобы все это скорей закончилось, закусив губу, с трудом приподнимался и тяжело опускался на член. Раз, другой. Когда бедро свело судорогой, Филипп вскрикнул и упал на грудь Уилла. Тот тут же сомкнул вокруг него руки и начал трахать глубоко и резко. Видимо, Уиллу не понравились угол и глубина проникновения, потому что он перехватил Филиппа за плечи и надавил на них. Филипп прикусил себе язык и вскрикнул.

\- Давай, хочу слышать тебя, - прорычал ему в ухо Уилл. Филипп кричал от каждого удара внутри и захлёбывался своим криком. Кажется, он даже кусал Уилла за плечо, когда член бил особенно глубоко и больно.

Уилл устал и замер. Его член внутри Филиппа все еще был напряжен. Проклятье, подумал Филипп, Уилл не мог кончить от кокаина. Уилл беспорядочно гладил спину Филиппа, и Мартин присоединился к нему. Филипп чувствовал их руки на талии, пояснице, почувствовал на лопатках горячее дыхание Мартина. И сразу за ним влажное прикосновение. Мартин лизнул его спину, провёл губами по пояснице. На фоне этих ласк холодное и мокрое прикосновение к заднице ощущалось как шок. 

Испугавшись, Филипп попытался приподняться и оглянуться через плечо. Он хотел посмотреть на Мартина. Он должен посмотреть на Мартина. Должен попросить его. Филипп будто забыл, что прежде эти просьбы не действовали.  
Но ему не дали подняться. Уилл удерживал его поясницу. Мартин склонился ниже и посасывал плечо Филиппа.

\- Тише, маленький, ты же знаешь, что я не сделаю тебе больно, - холодными от смазки пальцами он погладил края растянутой вокруг члена Уилла дырки Филиппа. Холод успокаивал натертую кожу. – Я просто хочу проверить, как хорошо ты растягиваешься.

Филипп дёрнулся, Уилл поцеловал его шею с одной стороны, Мартин - с другой и протолкнул в него палец.

\- Ох ты ж блядь, Мартин, - простонал Уилл.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Филипп. – Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Все хорошо, малыш, - одной рукой Уилл гладил его поясницу, другой задницу, трогал между ягодиц, касался пальцев Мартина. – Все хорошо, малыш. До сих пор ты все делал правильно. Мы позаботимся о тебе.

Мартин налил еще смазки между ягодиц Филипа и задвигал пальцами, проталкивая в Филиппа второй. Когда Мартин надавил на края его входа изнутри, Филиппу показалось, что у него трескается кожа.

\- Мне больно, - заскулил он.

\- Нет, дурачок, - Мартин запутал пальцы в волосах Филиппа, массируя его затылок. - Тебе не больно, ты просто боишься. Пару часов назад ты точно так же боялся члена в заднице.

Мартин гладил двумя пальцами внутри Филиппа член Уилла.

\- Нет, - Филипп беспорядочно всхлипывал. Он задыхался. Ему было неудобно. В его теле дрожала каждая мышца и натянулась каждая связка. – Пожалуйста.

\- Эй, малыш, - Уилл слизал с его щеки слезы. – Посмотри на меня. У тебя такие красивые глаза. Ты такой молодец, - он облизнулся, одной рукой обнял талию Филиппа, второй надавил на края его дырки, будто тоже хотел засунуть в него палец. – Такой ласковый, такой нежный. Ты же хочешь сделать мне приятно? Хочешь сделать меня счастливым?  
Филипп всхлипнул, когда рядом с членом в него вошёл третий палец. Уилл скривился, охнул, двинул бедрами, так что Филипп одновременно почувствовал удар глубоко внутри и растяжение по краям. И он не знал, что хуже.

\- Да, я знаю, что ты любишь, - Уилл толкнулся в него снова, скользя членом поверх пальцев Мартина. Мартин давил на стенки изнутри.

Филипп скулил и всхлипывал при каждом их движении.

\- Давай, Мартин, я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, - прошептал Уилл, в качестве приглашения он смял левую ягодицу Филиппа.

Мартин навис над Филиппом и поцеловал Уилла.

\- Еще немного, я должен быть уверен, что мы не порвем его.

\- Да, я сам его сейчас порву, если ты не поторопишься, - Уилл впился ногтями в ягодицу Филиппа, потерся носом о мокрую от слез щеку Филиппа и лизнул его приоткрытые губы.

Мартин приподнял бедра Филиппа, надавил большими пальцами на его поясницу и развёл в стороны его ягодицы. Мартин готовил его и настраиваил, будто Филипп гребанным инструмент. Филипп ничего не мог сделать. Он был абсолютно беспомощен, зажат между двумя крупными и сильными телами. Он пропитался их потом, слюной и спермой.

\- Да, - прошептал Уилл и присосался к нижней губу Филиппа, когда Мартин начал втискиваться в задницу Филиппа рядом с членом Уилла. – Мы с Мартином так сильно тебя любим, - бессмысленно бормотал Уилл в губы Филиппа. – Никто никогда не будет тебя так любить, как мы с Мартином.

Филипп кричал в целующий его рот. Уилл стонал вместе с ним. Одновременно. И это пугало и успокаивало Филиппа. Ему было больно, и он был абсолютно беспомощен, и он боялся остаться один в этой боли и беспомощности.  
Уилл гладил Филиппа по спине, Мартин раскачивался над ними, вошёл глубже и замер.

\- Уилл? – спросил он.

\- Двигайся, - выдохнул Уилл в губы Филиппу. 

Он кусался, рычал, и его стоны заглушали стоны Филиппа. Филиппу казалось, что он потеряет сознание, его сейчас вытеснят, выдавят из его тела. У него не осталось сил думать и бояться. В конце концов, все не так уж и плохо. Мартин же обещал, что не причинит ему вреда. Мартин сказал, что не хочет порвать его. Наверное, если бы его порвали боль бы была сильней? Насколько сильней? Филипп всхлипывал и заставлял себя думать о ласковых словах и прикосновениях Мартина. Но это не помогало.

\- Мы так тебя любим, - стонал ему в губы Уилл, кончая. Несколько мгновения никто не двигался, Филипп вскрикнул, когда из него достали члены.

\- Все хорошо, - Мартин погладил его спине, потянул за плечи, снимая с Уилла, и столкнул на пол.

Только когда член Мартина оказался перед лицом Филиппа, он понял, чего Мартин от него хочет. Филипп обнял его член губами. Это легко. Он почти ничего не чувствовал. Мартин толкнулся два раза и кончил ему в горло. На этот раз Филипп не чувствовал ни вкуса, ни тепла.

Уилл потянел Филиппа за руку, уложил рядом с собой на диван и закрыл глаза. Филипп не шевелился. У него просто не осталось на это сил. Когда Мартин погасил свет и ушёл в спальню, Филипп таращился в темноту. Он хотел сбежать. Он задыхался от запаха спермы и пота. Он попытался отодвинуться от Уилла, но тот всхрапнул и притянул его к себе. Филиппу показалось, что он потерял сознание, а не заснул.

Когда он открыл глаза, в окно бил яркий солнечный свет. Настолько яркий и беспощадный, что Филипп зажмурился и скорчился, как от боли. Лишь подтянув колени к груди, он понял, что остался один на диване. На белоснежной обивке его тело выглядело грязным. События вчерашней ночи пронеслись перед Филиппом, и он ощутил тошноту. У него горели губы и задница. Филипп скатился на пол и нашёл свою одежду, когда появляется Мартин. Полотенце вокруг бедер, вода стекала с седых волос на обнаженные плечи. Филипп не взглянул ему в лицо, посмотрел на его широкую грудь и испугался. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, чего он боится. Он боится, что Мартин снова захочет его выебать. Поспешно Филипп натянул футболку и протолкнул ноги в джинсы, забыв о трусах. Трусы и носки он спрятал в сумку и вскачил на ноги. Это было больно. Но волнение заглушило боль.

\- Не хочешь принять душ? – спросил Мартин.

\- Мне нужно идти, - Филипп попятился к выходу.

\- Кофе?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Филипп помотал головой.

\- Подожди, я отвезу тебя, - Мартин повернулся к нему спиной и открыл бар.

\- Нет, не стоит, я сам, - Филипп просунул босые ноги в мокрые кеды и дернул ручку двери. Закрыто.

Он прижимался спиной к двери, глядя на приближающегося Мартина. Он по-прежнему не смотрел ему в лицо, уткнулся взглядом где-то в солнечное сплетение.

\- Филипп, - Мартин коснулся его щеки. – Все в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, - поспешно кивнул Филипп.

\- Ты слишком напряжен, - Мартин опустил руку ему на плечо и погладил большим пальцем шею.

\- Я в порядке, - Филипп мотнул головой, словно это могло помочь ему стряхнуть с себя руки Мартина.

\- Вот держи. Это для тебя, - Мартин протянул ему жестяную шайбу. – Мы не порвали тебя, но всегда возможны мелкие трещины. Просто выдави на палец и смажь себя внутри, если увидишь кровь, когда будешь подтираться.

Филипп быстро кивнул и прижал мазь к груди. Когда Мартин открыл дверь, Филипп, не дожидаясь лифта, сбежал вниз по лестнице.

На улице ему было и холодно и жарко одновременно. У него горели щеки и подрагивали руки. В метро он боялся сесть, забился в угол и, прислонившись щекой к стеклу, смотрел на темные кишки подземных тоннелей и яркие куртки людей.

На станции в Куинсе девочка с ярко накрашенными губами продавала газеты. Филипп коснулся своих губ. Кажется, они распухли. Он впервые задумался о том, как выглядит со стороны. Что если кто-то догадается, что он делал ночью? Мама? Джей Эм? Филиппа прошиб холодный пот.

Это всего лишь секс, говорил он себе и шмыгал носом. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Но теперь он понимал, что лучше бы это случилось позже. У Филиппа вдруг подкосились колени. Он успел зайти в переулок и укрыться за мусорным баком, прежде чем его скрутили рыдания. Он ревел как ребенок. Как ребенок не понимал причины своих слез. Почему его так развезло? Никто его не бил, никто не сделал ему больно. Это был всего лишь секс. И он вроде как хотел этого, хотел с того момента, как понял, что ему нравятся мужчины. Собственные слезы быстро утомили Филиппа. Глаза и лицо высохли, а он никак не мог заставить себя перестать таращиться на поцарапанную стенку мусорного бака, не мог встать и пойти домой. Он не знал сколько времени просидел так. Пришёл в себя, только когда мимо проехал мальчик на трехколесном велосипеде. Мальчик останавился и посмотрел на Филиппа. Вздохнув, Филипп поднялся на ноги.

Когда он пришёл домой, Джей Эм уже ушел. Энн улыбнулась Филиппу с дивана. У нее был рассеянный взгляд и заторможенные движения. Филипп знал, что это значит. Он лёг рядом с Энн и почти сразу вырубился.  
Он проснулся, когда пошёл снег. Белые хлопья бумерангами разрезали ночь за окном. В соседней комнате скрипела кровать, ругался Джей Эм, стонала Энн. Филипп накрыл одеялом голову и снова заснул.

Утром он первым делом отправился в туалет и вставил в себя палец. Крови не было. Он должен был почувствовать от этого облегчение, но ощутил что-то смутно похожее на разочарование. За завтраком Джей Эм скреб ногтями свою татуировку и снова просил Филиппа помочь с мытьем машин. Энн ничего не ела и смотрела на Филиппа так, будто ждала, что он сделает ей подарок. И он сделал: согласился с Джей Эм и потащился на его говенную мойку. К обеду снег усилился. У Филиппа так замёрзли руки, что он ни о чем кроме потрескавшихся заусениц в этот день не думал.

В понедельник он нашел новую дорогу в школу, получилось на двадцать минут дольше, но зато не нужно было проходить по улице, где он встретил Мартина. Филипп не знал почему это для него важно. Он ведь не испытывал ни страха, ни стыда. Он вообще мало, что чувствовал. Все шло как прежде, как должно быть, и даже в школе Филиппу удалось не упасть, когда в столовой кто-то из старшеклассников подставляет ему подножку.

Он встретил Мартина через две недели. Неожиданно. В двух кварталах от кафе, где Филипп вбил себе в голову, что его пригласили на свидание. Филипп посмеялся бы над своей наивностью, но сейчас ему было не до этого. Мартин улыбнулся ему и перебежал улицу. Он положил руку на плечо Филиппа так мягко и свободно, будто ей там самое место.

\- Я давно тебя не видел. Уже начал волноваться не случилось ли чего, - Мартин прижал Филиппа к своему боку, так что он утыкнулся носом в мягкую шерсть пальто. – Ты же вроде поблизости учишься? Или тебя выгнали из школы?

Филиппу на ум пришёл единственный ответ.

\- Отпусти, - сказал он.

Но Мартин не обращал внимания на его попытки выкрутиться, сдавливал плечи Филиппа и терся подбородком о его макушку.

\- Я скучал, - прошептал он и толкнул Филиппа в переулок.

Над головой с пожарных лестниц свисали сосульки. На подоконниках лежал снег. Из приоткрытого окна гремел рок. Кошка копошилась в мусорном баке.

Филипп ударился спиной о стену. Он не успел перевести дух, как Мартин запустил руку ему под куртку и футболку и присосался к его шее. У Мартина были горячие ладони, и Филипп не сразу ощутил холод на обнаженной коже живота. А когда ощутил, начал вырываться. Но Мартина это только забавляло: посмеиваясь, он просунул колено между ног Филиппа и ущипнул его сосок.

\- Я устраиваю вечеринку в субботу. Хочу, чтобы ты пришел.

Когда Мартин наклонился поцеловать его, Филипп отвернулся. Мартин словил его подбородок пальцами и прижал его затылок к стене. Филипп едва не задохнулся, пока Мартин вылизывал его рот.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Филипп, когда Мартин отстранился.

\- Будет весело, - Мартин надавил ладонью ему на живот. – Кстати, Уилл спрашивал про тебя. Он будет счастлив снова увидеть и потрогать тебя, - Мартин сжал сосок Филиппа.

\- Я не хочу! – Филипп ударил его по рукам.

\- У моего малыша сегодня плохое настроение? Так я знаю, как это исправить, - Мартин накрыл ладонью пах Филиппа.

\- Я не хочу! Не хочу, - Филипп упёрся двумя руками ему в грудь.

\- Но у тебя стоит, детка.

\- Это ничего не значит! – Филипп ненавидел сейчас свой дрожащий голос и горящие щеки. – Это всего лишь секс. Всего лишь физиология. Но если я говорю "нет", значит я не хочу!

\- Тише-тише, - Мартин убрал колено, рукой, которой только что массировал вставший член Филиппа, коснулся его щеки. – Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? Была кровь, и ты испугался?

Филипп закусил губу и отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Так в чем же дело, глупышка? – Мартин погладил его скулы и напряженную челюсть. – Ты ведь сам пошел со мной. Тебе нравилось, как я целовал тебя, и нравилось сосать мой член. Ты сам глотал мою сперму и насаживался на мои пальцы.

\- Нет! Я говорил «нет», а ты меня не слушал, - Филипп шмыгнул носом.

Это так глупо. Объяснять что-то в холодном переулке в центре города человеку, который не способен тебя понять. Или способен?

\- Конечно, ты говорил «нет». Как все дети говорят «нет», когда родители впервые приводят их к врачу, впервые катают на качелях или заносят в море. Для тебя все было новым, потому ты испугался. Но теперь-то что не так? Ты в полном порядке, Филипп. Никто не причинил тебе вреда. Ты знаешь, что произойдет. И у тебя стоит от одной только мысли.

\- Нет! - Филиппу стоило оставить все объяснения для себя. – Я не хочу этого!

\- А чего ты хочешь? Может, денег? – Мартин скривился.

Филипп удивленно открыл рот.

\- Побывал у меня дома. Видел в каком районе я живу. Видел мою квартиру. Машину. И теперь набиваешь себе цену? – рука Мартина на его щеке стала жесткой: он больше не гладил, щипал.

Филипп вырвался, попятился и едва не упал, поскользнувшись в луже.

\- Думаешь, если у меня есть деньги, будешь смотреть на меня своими большими глазками, говорить «нет», и я стану платить тебе? – Мартин презрительно фыркнул. – Знаешь, сколько я шлюх и бездельников видел в жизни? И знаешь, чем они все лучше тебя, Филипп? Они ценят хорошее отношение и умеют быть благодарными. Когда к ним относишься по-человечески, когда делаешь им добро, даже шлюха умеет быть благодарной.

Мартин закурил и сделал шаг. Филипп шарахнулся от него, вылетел из переулка. Он бежал, пока у него хватало сил. Лишь бы не слышать эту чушь, лишь бы не чувствовать обиду.


End file.
